Light-emitting devices incorporating an LED element have conventionally been utilized in the field of illumination, backlighting, industrial devices, etc. One example of such light-emitting devices can be a light-emitting device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-165827, in which a plurality of LED elements are arranged on a supporting substrate and a phosphor resin layer is formed to cover the LED elements and fill in the area between the LED elements. This configuration can allow the light-emitting device to emit white light.
When a plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged on a single supporting substrate like the light-emitting device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-165827 for light emission, the light can be propagated through the phosphor resin layer disposed between the light-emitting elements. Due to this, a problem may arise in which light may leak from areas that should not serve as an area for light emission.